


Getaway

by halfeatenmoon



Category: Star Wars (Marvel Comics)
Genre: F/F, MayThe4th Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfeatenmoon/pseuds/halfeatenmoon
Summary: When Sana went to track down Aphra for information, she expected to find her in a cantina, or buried in rubble, or perhaps in prison or something. She certainly did not expect to find her having a dirty weekend away with a disgraced Imperial officer - although perhaps she shouldn't have been surprised.





	Getaway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perlaret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perlaret/gifts).



When she paid someone to track down an address for Aphra, she was expecting some kind of smuggling den, or perhaps to find her lurking around a university town, trying to keep her doctorate. When the address was in Imperial occupied territory, Sana figured she'd been captured, given the track record she'd had with them lately. Maybe even that she was already dead. A tiny part of her hoped that maybe, _maybe_  working with the Rebels and seeing Sana again had inspired her to at least work towards resistance in her own small way. She wasn't expecting a charming country house in a remote part of Takodana, surrounded by rolling, picturesque mountains. And she really wasn't expecting the woman who answered the door. Tall, cybernetically-enhanced and with the bearing of a soldier, even when she was wearing a loose pair of sleep pants and a threadbare tank top.

"Who are you?" she blurted.

 Who are _you?_ " the woman replied.

Sana's hand crept towards her holster. "I asked first."

The stranger rolled her eyes. "I'm Captain Magna Tolvan. Now will you... oh."

Drawing her blaster on the woman wasn't the smartest move, not when the stranger didn't know who she was. But this place was remote enough that there was nobody around to catch her taking down another piece of shit Imperial, and if she was holding Aphra hostage then this was Sana's best bet at getting her back.

Not that she cared about getting her back. Just making use of her skills and information to further the rebel cause.

Captain Magna Tolvan, however, seemed unimpressed by Sana's power move. She rolled her eyes and leaned back to yell a sarcastic "Aphra, dearest?"

"WHAT?" came the earsplitting yell from the back of the house.

"I don't recognise this one, so it must be your sordid past that's come visiting. Come and clean it up, won't you?"

Aphra emerged from the depths of the house with her hair messed up and falling into her sleepy eyes, wearing the flimsiest robe that Sana had ever seen. It was light and gauzy and basically transparent, and Sana had prepared herself for some flirtatious bullshit from Aphra but she wasn't prepared for blows so low as _this_. Aphra beamed at Sana as if she'd never been happier to see her, and reached in for a hug.

"What are you doing?" Sana said, automatically. They didn't hug. They didn't even _like_  each other. But she was too stunned to resist when she came here planning for negotiations and threats. She was also far too familiar with Aphra's post-coital affection to really, truly be surprised. All of this was so familiar it felt like she'd been thrown back in time - Sana had been focused on the Rebellion for so long that she'd forgotten any thought of relationships, but here was the familiar warmth of Aphra's arms around her, Aphra's breath against her neck and her lips just barely grazing her skin. Even under layers of flight suit, she could have sworn she felt the heat of Aphra's body everywhere they were touching. By the time Aphra let go and stepped back, Sana was well on her way to forgetting why she was there in the first place.

"Do you want to invite your guest in, instead?"

Sana started and looked back at her. Tolvan just raised an eyebrow at her, unmoving. Aphra then had the gall to link her arm with Sana's.

"Tolvan, this is Sana Starros."

"Oh, the ex. Cool."

Sana realised her blaster was still in her hand, and resisted the urge to point it at someone again.

"And this is my lover, Captain Magna Tolvan."

"My condolences," Sana said, before she could help herself. It finally earned her a twitch of a real, genuine smile from the captain.

"Well, I just made some caf when you came calling," Tolvan said. "We may as well drink it. Come on."

 

 

The walk to the kitchen was long enough for Sana get her bearings back. She sat down at their little kitchen table, ignoring the quaint tea set and the golden sunlight coming through the window and the beautiful view of the mountains, and said "What the fuck are you doing, Aphra?"

"Getting laid," Aphra said, immediately. "I thought you knew what that looked like. Or has it been so long you've forgotten? The Rebellion really must be dull."

"I thought you'd be in hiding! Or finding more ways to annoy the Empire! Not living in... in some kind of fuck den with one of their officers!"

"To be fair, I don't know how I ever gave you that impression. That's entirely on you." 

Sana was about to give her a snappish retort, but it got stuck in her throat when Magna crossed her legs and her robe rode up, exposing the smooth thigh that Sana remembered so well. She could just catch a glimpse of a few bright red scratch marks at the top of her thigh, trailing down from where her ass was just barely hidden by the robe. She tore her eyes away before she could think about it any longer and turned to Tolvan instead. Tolvan, an Imperial captain, her enemy, who was just sitting there, sipping her caf and smirking.

"And how did _you_  get here?" she said to Tolvan, as she struggled to hold onto her dignity. "I didn't think the Empire were the kind to give you lots of shore leave to go slumming it with criminals."

"I'm not a _criminal_ , technically, I've never been _arrested_  -"

Tolvan clamped a hand over Aphra's mouth without even looking. "Technically speaking, I'm absent without leave. There reached a point where this one had ruined my career enough where there didn't seem much point in sticking around to see if I'd be dismissed or executed."

"Oh yeah," Sana said, evenly, staring at Aphra. It was not unsatisfying to see her sitting there, gagged. "Yeah, I can imagine. Aphra can have that effect."

"So what are you doing here, then? It doesn't seem like Aphra called you over to surprise me with a threesome."

_Would she like that?_  Sana wondered, for a moment. Tolvan's expression gave away nothing, though.

"I'm here because I need Aphra's help."

"Nope. We're busy," Tolvan said, immediately. But she'd relaxed enough for Aphra to pull her hand away from her mouth, and she said "What for?"

This time it was Tolvan's smouldering glare that Sana had to avoid as she fixed her gaze on Aphra. Reluctantly. "Look, as much as it pains me to bring up your days as a Darth Vader fan..."

"Awww." Tolvan's glare was suddenly gone, replaced with a fond smile. Aphra smiled back - it was sickening, really - and then turned serious.

"I do hate him now, though."

"Look, we have intelligence that there's an Imperial officer who's been rising up the ranks very quickly, and he's committed a gross number of troops to an offensive on the Rebels' encampment on Atollon. We were hoping you might have some dirt on him that could bring him down." She glanced at Tolvan. "Or, you know, find out through your... Imperial connections."

"Huh. I didn't know you'd gone and committed to this whole Rebellion thing. What happened to the smuggler life?"

Sana clenched her teeth. "I grew up."

Aphra narrowed her eyes and leaned forward. "This offensive they're planning. How big are we talking?"

"Huge. The Rebellion can't defend against it, frankly. But if there's anything untoward about him, if we could seed that information in the Empire... even if you could start a rumour..."

Aphra was watching, thoughtfully. "I probably don't know anything about him, to be honest. The Empire is a huge place, and I never had contact with that many people besides Vader. And now this jackboot with a heart of gold, I mean." She kicked playfully at Tolvan. "I've got a better idea, though. If he's really overcommitted that badly, you'd be far better off disrupting his command at the height of the attack. Infiltrate, find a weakness, and make sure his massive army gets wiped out. You'd save the Rebel outpost and you'd cripple the Empire."

" _Aphra_ ," Tolvan snapped.

Sana couldn't miss the way Aphra's whole body snapped to attention at the steel in Tolvan's voice. But there was steel in Aphra's eyes, too, at odds with the sweet innocence in her voice when she said "Yes, dear?"

"I can't believe you're just openly plotting to take down the Empire. I'm _right here_."

"I can't believe you're still loyal when they fucked up your career and were willing to kill you."

"I knew what I signed up for."

"Well, most of your soldiers didn't get any choice about it," Sana snapped. "Nor to any of the planets you want to bring 'peace' and 'order'. So maybe you should count yourself lucky I don't shoot you where you're sitting, Captain."

There was a long, frosty silence.

"Point taken," Tolvan said, at last. "I... struggle to listen to plans for the Empire's destruction. It's the only home I've ever had. But I can't deny it has... problems."

"Like I keep saying, sir," said Aphra - 

( _Sir?_ Sana thought. _Really? Sir?_ )

"- there are other careers."

Tolvan nodded, her eyes downcast, and even Sana felt a little sorry for her then. She didn't look up, but she reached her hand blindly outwards and Aphra took it, tangling their fingers together tightly. It was vulnerable, intimate, even sweet. Sana couldn't believe she was sitting in a kitchen with a half-naked Aphra and her Imperial lover and finding it sweet, but here she was.

"Anyway," Sana said, after a moment. "Aphra does have a point, and that would be great strategically, but I don't know how we can make that point. But if you or anyone you know can tell me anything about Sergeant Major Havmox..."

Tolvan's fist slammed down on the table. "Havmox?"

"That's the man."

" _He's_ leading a massive offensive against the Rebels? That undeserving piece of slime?"

"That's what I usually call Imperial officers, yes."

"Ugh." Tolvan rolled her eyes. "I suggest you cut out the snippy remarks like that, or I might change my mind about helping you."

Sana looked at Aphra, and then back at Tolvan. "You're going to help me?"

Tolvan took another sip of her caf and leaned back in her chair. "As much as I'm loathe to actively work against the Empire's interests, they're never going to take me back. I don't have any career left to ruin."

Aphra looked very smug about that. Sana could not fathom how they'd wound up in bed together instead of in an early grave.

"So," Tolvan continued, "I may as well use what I know to take that son of a bitch down."

Aphra grabbed at her shoulder. "But later, right? After we're done."

Tolvan hesitated for a moment. "Yeah, okay. Later."

"Because if you two want to run off to murder some guy, I'm all for it. It'll be fun. But we've got this cabin for three more days and we had plans, sir."

"Right," Tolvan said, ducking her head. "Yeah, okay. Three days. But then we're going to take out Havmox and his entire fleet and plant a bug on him so he can hear me laugh while we do it."

Sana cleared her throat, and they both looked back at her. "Thanks for agreeing to help, but you need a break to fuck more? Seriously?"

"Yes," said Aphra. "Obviously."

"What am I supposed to do, just hang around here drinking caf until you're done? Go wander the mountains and come back in three days?"

"If you want," Tolvan said, mildly. "But Resistance work seems tiring. It seems like you could use a holiday, too."

"What?"

Tolvan went on. "It makes for better soldiers in the end. Some Imperial commanders had other ideas, but I always encouraged my recruits to engage in some recreational sex with an appropriate comrade if they felt the urge. Though I did try to discourage them from getting too attached."

"Which you failed at yourself," Aphra said, smugly. Tolvan just slapped her thigh lightly in response. Aphra yelped, but she was smiling.

"Besides," Tolvan grinned, wickedly. "I've found Aphra can be very compliant, in the right hands. I think you'd enjoy it."

Aphra gave her a sunny grin. "She means she likes to boss me around and spank me when I misbehave."

"Yes, I gathered that," Sana said, dryly.

This was a stupid idea, and she knew it. It was ridiculous to think of taking a three-day break in the middle of a war, and yet... how often did you get to pay a price like _this_ for someone's co-operation?

"Do I get to spank her, too, or do you have exclusive rights there?"

"Oh, please do." Tolvan leaned forward on the table, her chin in her hands, and gazed at Sana with undisguised pleasure. "I'd be delighted to see it."

"Well, okay then. I'll stay. If that's what I have to do to get you assholes to help the Rebellion."

Aphra laughed and leapt at her, settling herself in Sana's lap, her thighs either side of Sana's waist, leaning over her and pinning her down. Her robe had fallen completely open now, her bare, naked skin pressing all along Sana's flight suit from shoulder to groin. She was dimly aware of Tolvan coming around the table to join them, with one of her hands carressing Sana's cheek and the back of her neck, and the other tangling in Aphra's hair, guiding her lips towards Sana's.

"Sure, do it for the Rebellion," Aphra breathed against her mouth. "You gonna go back and tell them what a great sacrifice you made in the service of this victory?"

Then Aphra kissed her, hard, the heat of her mouth overwhelming Sana's good sense, and the last thing she thought before she got lost in sensation was _Yeah, maybe I will._


End file.
